


【赫海】 圈套

by Nuitonight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 赫海 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: PWP/AU/OOC





	【赫海】 圈套

 

 

 

　　　店門口，李東海點起一支菸，甚至沒讓李赫宰有過問的機會，一簇火就這麼燒在菸頭上。果不其然，李赫宰挪了個位置，站在與菸霧相反流動方向的風口前。

　　「抱歉啊，你不抽菸的吧，看起來。」

　　「我倒以為你會問我要不要抽。」

　　李東海搖搖頭。

　　「你看起來不像會抽菸的男人。」

　　「你更不像、」

 

　　你更不像沾染爛俗塵世的人，更像是被世俗玷汙，李赫宰只是這麼想。

　　戒了吧？那看起來讓你不像你。對於初次見面的男人，李赫宰又在心裡蓋上一句。

 

　　「送你回家？」

　　「好啊。」

 

　　李東海將菸抽離口中，一個靦腆的笑容浮上了臉。看在眼裡多天真、無邪，２６歲、正是恰到好處的年紀。

 

 

　　夜風在車窗上打滾、馳騁，路上呈排的霓虹燈，一閃而逝。

 

　　「你家在哪？」

　　李東海用動作取代回應，他飛快地在導航螢幕上按上了自己的地址，並雙擊兩下，加入常用清單。

　　「嗯？我會很常用到嗎？」

　　李赫宰笑開了嘴，作用在方向盤上的手指敲了幾下，指骨上的戒指一閃一閃。

 

　　路口的紅燈還長著，轉個頭，身旁的人顯然陷入昏睡。還是忍不住從頭到尾仔細看了一遍，純白Ｔ恤、很襯他，黑髮也是，濃眉大眼且素淨無害的臉，除了他口袋裡的那包薄荷涼菸和那塊Marvelous。李赫宰輕輕地嘆了氣，替李東海蓋上了自己的外套，並繼續向前駛。

 

　　李東海下意識似地將外套蓋上臉，露出一雙眼睛。後視鏡上的李赫宰使他目不轉睛，狹長的雙眼、鋒利的下顎線條，滾動的喉結、鎖骨若隱若現地藏在絲質襯衫領口。從那性感的嘴，再回到那雙眼睛，李赫宰透過後視鏡，看了他一眼。

 

　　兩人心照不宣，就這麼開到目的地。

 

 

 

　　「赫宰哥哥…」

　　從外套竄出的悶響似乎預告著些什麼。

　　「嗯？」

　　「你急著回家嗎？」

　　李赫宰搖搖頭。

 

　　「那、留下。」

 

 

 

　　從他把李東海按在門上接吻、擁抱，到他們褪去彼此身上的衣物，雙雙倒在狹小的沙發上，一切順其自然。

 

　　「喏、用這個。」

　　一隻手從床頭摸來一條潤滑液。

　　「你常用啊？」

　　「常用啊，我一個人的時候。」

　　看著李東海微微上揚的嘴角，李赫宰彷彿又看見似乎有那麼條細長的尾巴長在李東海腰俞上晃動著。

 

　　「有套嗎？」

　　「不用戴，就這樣、這樣進去…」

　　李東海一把將潤滑液擠在李赫宰兩指上，上下套弄，將其送進自己的肉穴。

　　「啊嗯…」

　　那聲喟嘆輕輕地搔刮著李赫宰的心，誰能按耐得住呢？即使是像自己這般彬彬有禮的男人恐怕也…

 

　　靜謐的黑夜裡聽不見窗外風聲，迴盪的僅有濕漉漉的水聲和男人的呻吟。

　　「哥哥、我好舒服啊…哼嗯…」

　　鋪天蓋地的吻適當的減低了那點聲響，卻添了幾分淫糜的味道。

 

　　抽出手指，再送進去的，是李赫宰的肉莖。

 

　　「可能會有點痛。」

　　「不痛、赫宰，插深點…」

　　「不叫我哥哥嗎？」

　　「赫宰哥哥啊…東海都…都吃進去了…啊…」

　　「乖。」

 

　　是錯看了啊，純潔的臉蛋，淫蕩的身體，妖精可不是？

 

　　「哈啊…用力點、大力操我…好舒服啊…」

　　一連串穢語，直白、情色，李赫宰兩眼一沉，換了個表情。無處安放的舌頭最後抵在唇角，李東海又露出了熟悉的貓笑，他達到了自己想要的目的。

 

　　「這裡也要…」

　　他一手拉著李赫宰摸上自己胸前凸起，另一手套弄起自己勃發的慾望。

　　「你這麼、淫蕩，大家知道嗎？」

　　「哈嗯…當然…不知道啊，只給我們赫宰哥哥看呢。」

 

　　「怎麼樣？嗯？」

　　「不行…再這樣…要壞了…呃…射出來了…」

　　他的小妖精不只哭出了眼淚，還被他的肉棒操出了精液。

 

　　口舌裡帶著菸的餘味已蕩然無存，但他可真想永遠地、把自己的精液，好好地鎖在在李東海的屁股裡。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 之前寫的段子是這種後續，沒想到吧哈哈哈哈。(幹)  
> 別人的糧永遠比較好吃，我寫到要睡著了，對，又。


End file.
